Bridal Shower
by Akuhei-san
Summary: So many thing happen at a bridal shower...but what would you do if this happened at yours?


Lol so i was playing World of Warcraft one day, and one of my buddies, Leiko, lol told me about somthing that happened to her when she went to one of her friends Bridal Shower, so..i told her i was gonna make a one-shot out of it, and i did. :) Tis super short though, so please enjoy and review :)

Once again I Own Nothing *sigh*

* * *

Kagome walked into the party with her gift in tow. The bag she carried filled to the top with pink sparkling tissue paper. Little rhinestones littered the bag that made it sparkle and reflect the light in the brightly lit room she was in.

Walking over to the gift table she placed her gift on it and commenced to look for Sango.

Sango greeted her guests one by one, he face shining with a pre-wedding glow. Spotting Kagome out of the corner of her eye, she waved.

"Sango, congratulations, I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Kagome, I'm so glad you're here" Sango's eyes glittered seeing her best friend next to her. How many years had they been friends? It seemed like forever.

"So are you nervous, girly? You're going to get married tomorrow" Kagome said as she wrapped her arm around Sango's shoulder.

"Well…I guess…it hasn't quite hit me yet" she said as she stared at her Maid of Honor, grinning at here.

"I'm sure everything will go perfect, what's the worst that can happen?" Kagome laughed as Sango smacked her on the arm.

"Don't say stuff like that, you'll jinx it" Sango frowned at Kagome as the lights started to dim.

"What's going on, Kagome!!" Sango panicked

"Ok, ok I'll check into it, relax, I got everything covered" Kagome said as she walked away from the bride to be.

Sango stood there for a second as she headed to the gift table. Trying to get everyone's attention for the gift opening she noticed they were distracted by something. Making her way through the crowd, she stopped in the middle to see a man dressed in a light blue grayish shirt and a pair of leather pants. His eyes the color of a burning fire and hair the deepest blue it seemed to be black.

"Are you Sango?" said man asked her as she at him.

"Yes I am, and you are?" she clipped back.

"Are you getting married Sango?" said man asked again, pulling something from behind his back.

"Yes I am"

"Well then, I am here to seduce you" he said, his vermillion eyes staring back at her.

Sango jumped back when the music started blaring, landing in a chair that was placed in the little circle, turning around she came face to face with the same man dancing in a bright blue thong.

"OMG! Who ordered a stripper?" she yelled as her mother came behind her, patting her on the shoulder.

"Just enjoy yourself, your going to be stuck with one man for the rest of your life. Tip" Sango gasped as her mom placed a handful of cash in her hand, smiled, then retreated to the roaring crowd.

…

Kagome looked around and didn't find anything strange with the light incident, so to speak.

"Good grief, I bet tomorrow she's going to be crazy like a chicken without a head" she mumbled to herself as she headed back to the room, when she heard cheering.

'Take it off' resounded throughout the room as Kagome reentered, hearing the screaming of the crowd, she crept closer until she saw Sango sitting at the center.

"What the hell…?"

The crowd exploded when she caught a blue object, out of the corner of her eye, being thrown Sango's way. It looked like a…thong? She could see the heat rush to her friend's cheeks as it landed a few inches away from her.

Creeping closer she peeked her head through the mass of raving vultures. Spying the object of attention, she saw bare butt.

'Nice butt' she thought as she examined him, as a light sheen of sweat slipped down his back. Watching his feet she noticed he was about to make a turn. Her breathing hitched as he turned her direction, drinking him in from bottom to top, he turned again and she missed his face.

'Nice' she thought as she headed to Sango, moving through the crowd, but as soon as she got there he was facing the other direction.

"Enjoying yourself girly?" Sango looked as her a large grin on her face, although ruby none the less.

"Very much so" she said directing her attention to the performer, Kagome did the same.

This time she looked directly at the performer's face.

"NARAKU?!"

The music stopped as everything went silent. The crowd went silent as they saw the performer stop dancing and looking in the other direction.

"Oh…hi Kagome didn't know you were here" he said, waving to her, a soft smile on his face. The crowd swooned.

Sango looked at Kagome, then this 'Naraku' person.

"Kagome, you know him?" she said pointing to the nude man in front of them.

"Of course I know him, he's my cousin!!!" Kagome said as she sighed to herself.

'_I can't believe I was checking out my own cousin…ewww…ick…omg that's so wrong'_ she thought to herself.

"I bet you were checking me out huh Kags? Ya know I'm not into incest, but for you I'll make an exception" he chuckled to her, as he was returned a glare.

Sango started laughing as she looked at the irony of the situation. Standing up and wrapping her arm around her Maid of Honor's shoulder, she whispered in her ear.

"Who would have thought you would see your cousin, stripping no less, at your best friend's bridal party, who was paid, believe it or not, by your best friend's mother" Sango ended with a chuckle.

"You know your cousin has a nice bod" Sango said.

"This once…I'm going to say he's a very _very_ distant relative" Kagome said, as Sango chuckled and both of them headed back to watch the entertainment.

* * *

P.R.


End file.
